fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
How to World Domination
Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Nakibeso bakka kaiten no wa dochirasama warawareta bundake yarikase Ima ni mitero to te ni totta mono wa　bakudan ya naifu nante mon janai kedo Issaigassai kongo dou natta tte yakusokushiyou　senaka no nefuda wo hikihagase Haizai mitai na　mainichi dakedo　suteru no wa mada hayai daro Kyou mo uchifurue nagara　shuuten eki no hoomu de Ashita no boku ga mada matteiru　wagamama de noroma na aruji no omukae wo Douse ikunen tatte kuruma ga soratobedo　kitto nannen tatte kikai ga shaberedomo Yasashii hito ni naranakucha　boku wa boku wo kouteishiteikeru kana |-| English= Who's the one who looks like they're 'bout to cry all the time? Strike back at them as much as you were laughed at What I'd took into my hand while shouting, "I'll show you!" Was neither a bomb nor knife Let's promise, no matter what happens from here on out, to tear off the price tag on your back After all, although this daily life of ours is like scrap wood, it's still too early to throw it away. Still trembling, like always, on the platform of the terminal station, my self of tomorrow is still waiting..to welcome back a selfish, dense master Cars are going to eventually fly the skies in years, but even so I have to become a kind person. Will I be able to be satisfied with myself...? Full version Rōmaji= Nakibeso bakka kaiten no wa dochirasama warawareta bundake yarikase Ima ni mitero to te ni totta mono wa　bakudan ya naifu nante mon janai kedo Issaigassai kongo dou natta tte yakusokushiyou　senaka no nefuda wo hikihagase Haizai mitai na　mainichi dakedo　suteru no wa mada hayai daro Kyou mo uchifurue nagara　shuuten eki no hoomu de Ashita no boku ga mada matteiru　wagamama de noroma na aruji no omukae wo Douse ikunen tatte kuruma ga soratobedo　kitto nannen tatte kikai ga shaberedomo Nandatte iitainda　benri tte iu mae ni　kokoro no kizuguchi wo naoshitekure Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara　sonna mono de shiawase wo kou no nara Yasashii hito ni naranakucha　boku wa boku wo kouteishiteikeru kana Atama wo agete mae muke to iwaretemo　kurayami ja mae mo kuso mo nai na Hitori de iredo　futari de iredo　kodoku wa kodoku ni kawaryashinee Shinitai toka　sonna uta wo utatte　mata sore ka to kui wo butareta Dakeredomo　sorehodo no koto shika　kuchi kara koboreru kotoba ga doushitemo mitsukaranai ya Kyou no boku wa mata koushite　geesen ni suikomareru Ashita ga konakereba ii noni na　saishuu ressha no kiteki ga urusaku narihibiku Douse ai nante tte hakkou butte tsuyogattemo　kitto honshin ja yamashisa ni osowarete Doudai, genjou no boku wa　soukai, doushiyou mo nai na　urusai na omae nante dai kirai da Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara　sonna mono de inochi ga tobu no nara Yasashii hito ni naranakucha　boku wa boku wo kouteishiteitai Yasashii hito ni naranakucha　kokoro ga kajikamu mae ni |-| Kanji= なきべそうばっか回転のはちらさま わらわれたブンダケヤリカセ 今に見とってにとったものわ爆弾やナイフなんてモンじゃないけど いっさいがこんどうどうだったって約束してせなかのねふだを引はがせ 傷ついてない毎日でるのはまだはだいだろう キョウモウチフルエながらしゅうててん駅のホームで あしたの僕がまだまっているわがままでのろななあるじのおむかえを どうせいくねたってくるがそうどべとどなんてんたって機械がしゃべれども なんだっていいんだんだベンリっていう前にこころの傷口を直してくれ あんな空でみさめるがとぶのならそなものでしあわせをこうのなら やさしいひとにならなくちゃぼくはぼくをぼくをしてください あたまをあげて前むけといられてくらみじゃ前もくそもないな ひとりで入る二人で入るここははこどくに しなかったとかそなうたをうたっていたそれとかを空をぶたれ だれでもそれなりのことしか口からこぼれることばがどうしてもからからないや 今日の僕はまた恋して あしたがこなければいいのに どうせあいなんてってハッコビュッとつがっててもキット本心じゃヤマシサに想われて どうだい、げんじょうのぼくはそうそうかい、どうしょうもないなうるさいなおまえなんていたい あんな空でみさめるがとぶのなら々なものでのいががとのなら やさしいひとにならなくちゃぼくはぼくをぼくをしていたい やさしいひとにならなくちゃここがかじかむ前に |-| English= Who's the one who looks like they're 'bout to cry all the time? Strike back at them as much as you were laughed at What I'd took into my hand while shouting, "I'll show you!" Was neither a bomb nor knife Let's promise, no matter what happens from here on out, to tear off the price tag on your back After all, although this daily life of ours is like scrap wood, it's still too early to throw it away. Still trembling, like always, on the platform of the terminal station, my self of tomorrow is still waiting..to welcome back a selfish, dense master Cars are going to eventually fly the skies in years, but even so Machines will be able to talk in years, but even so. Just what's with that? Before you call it "convenient", please heal the open wounds in this heart If missiles fly through that such sky, and I ask for happiness from such a thing, I have to become a kind person. Will I be able to be satisfied with myself...? They all say to raise your head high and face forwards, but in the dark, you can't see anything. Whether alone or with another,loneliness will always be loneliness Singing about wanting to die, those sorts of songs All I got was "That again?" and a stake through my chest And yet, even with something as simple as that, no matter what I do, I can't seem to find the words spilling from my lips. The me of today will again, like always, lose myself in the game arcade It'd be nice if tomorrow just never came The steam whistle of the final train resounds annoyingly loud Even if I hide my unhappiness, bluffing, "Who needs love?" It'll definitely assault my conscience How's it going, present me? I see, there's nothing we can do I absolutely hate someone as annoying as you If missiles fly through that such sky, and lives are lost from such a thing, I have to become a kind person I want to be able to be satisfied with myself I have to become a kind person, before my heart numbs from the cold External links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdC2cB_DZok * Cover: https://m.soundcloud.com/piper-flint-859370153 * "WB" OP 1 Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid